Grimm knights a coming war
by kokugatsu
Summary: once long ago humanity created a weapon to win the war against the faunus this weapon was sentient but they chained and bound it a monsters hybrid Grimm and wolf faunus they made it kill until one day it was lying on the battlefield dying from its wounds humanity had no need for it anymore so they left it to die but a young wolf faunus took pity on it and saved it
1. Grimm knight ch1

Grimm knight.

Happy family in the end kind of story.

About two months after initiation.

Carolina grimmly one of the last knight of Grimm, is wondering the forest neer Vale. Though she doesn't understand why she was sent here by the alpha.

All he would say is that he had a feeling, that another decendent of the Rose line was in danger.

And like someone was listening.

A Scream broke Carolina's train of thought.

So the 6'1 knight dead Sprinted in the direction of the Scream.

At the source of The Scream.

Ruby Rose was surrounded by a group of men.

Scream all you want no one will hear you. besides no one will miss a Faunus bitch like you.

Boss look she's a wolf faunus

There rare.

Good she'll feach high price, at the Atlas auction house. Those Rich basters are all ways looking for Rare faunus grab her.

One of hinchman go's to grab her. when his arms are suddenly remove from his body.

Aah the fuck, he Scream in pain.

He looks up from his neeling

Position, to a tall woman

with armor that reminded him of the Grimm. her wolf tail swayed

behind her.

What the fu-.

With a single swipe of her longsword, she decapitated him before he could finish.

What is that.

Boss my grandma told me stories, about these things Grimm knights. She said they were abominations, hybrids of Grimm and man. several times stronger than any man and covered in armored that resembles of Grimm.

I don't care what it is.

Well he's right about everything but the abominations part. The original was designed to not only kill the Grimm, but to punish those who commit crimes against faunus.

That's it kill her.

Two of his Men rushed her.

She pulled a trigger on her longsword, and the blade broke apart into a razor chain. And when they got close. she swiped it through the air, cutting through both of their stomachs at once. They're guts spilling out they both doubled over.

She released the trigger, and the whip retracted back into a blade.

A man with a rifle aim and fired at her.

With a flick of her wrist, she spun the blade and deflected the round. Then with her left hand she got a throwing knife off her belt, and threw it at him. he dropped his rifle and fell backwards, with a knife through his eye.

The last two of the men ran away, leaving only the boss.

A short fight later and the boss, is kneeling on the ground begging for mercy.

What was it you said earlier. Scream all you want no one will hear you, besides no one will miss a worthless human like you.

And who with those last words. she ran him through with her long sword.

She takes the time to clean the blood off her blade. And then returns the blade back to it sheath.She turns to the young girl she just saved.

Huh she matches the description the alpha gave me.

Carolina walks over to her and neels in front of her.

Are you ok.

The girl launch forward toward the armored woman, and started crying on her shoulder.

Carolina not being used to comforting people, just simply sat there enclosed her arms around her.

After about 20 minutes her crying slowed.

What's your name.

The girl with her head still in Carolina shoulder.

It's Ruby Rose "sniffle" what's yours.

Mine is Carolina Grimmerly.

Believe it or not I was under orders, to come here and wait for you to arrive.

What why.

Because my commander had a feeling that you would be in danger.

You don't know but there's a lot of people interested in keeping you alive, and hole lot more that what you dead.

Why

Why me.

Because you are special.

What are you.

I said it before I am a Grimm Knight. one of only a few hundred left. we are hybrids of wolf faunus and Grimm. humanity built us as weapons during the great war.

But a special family of faunus

Freed us, and in turn we promised to protect that family for eternity.

Carolina takes off her helmet. Ruby look at her.

Ruby lifts up her head to look at Carolina. before her is a beautiful young woman. And swore she saw red ember's in her in her steel blue eyes. she had short silvery black hair, and on top her head two black wolf ears.

I'm no less human then you are.

We can talk about what I am later.

Right now we need you to focus.

Ruby nodded "ok".

I was sent here to protect you.

I wish I could tell you more about why you're so important. All I can tell you is that I am a Grimm knight, serving under the house of Rose. Summer was going to explain it all to you When the time was right but she never got the chance.

The fate of the Rose family has long been intertwined, with that of the Grimm knights.

I was sent here to guard you, to help you, to teach you, and guide you.

I am now your knight.

So where are we going.

I guess we need to go to beacon.

Ruby goes to stand, up only to collapse. she braced for impact, but It never came Carolina had caught. her before she was able to hit the ground.

Your legs are pretty badly cut up, and you probably have a few sprains.

How will we get to beacon then.

I guess I'll carry you.

Ruby blushes.

And with that Carolina carried Ruby to beacon.

End of chapter.

Author's notes.

my third story.

this one probably won't get updated as often as Crimson wolves of zootopia.

Basically what happened here,

Is I saw some plot bunnies and got distracted.

I love the first few seasons of RWBY. But this story is going to say F-U to the original plot line quite a lot.

So I hope you all enjoyed this one.

P.S. if anyone wants to edit and or help write this story. I'm looking for an assistant editor slash writer.

Story notes because I can't find a way to write this into the story.

Summer Raven and taiyang are all married. Ruby is Summer and Ravens biological daughter.

Yang is still Raven and taiyang biological daughter.

If you're wondering how this works. magic there's just no way Ruby, came from Summer and taiyang. maybe summer had an affair with Crow, and that can maybe work. but other than that, happy family story so f* it magic.

And why there probably won't be any smut. If you want to think of it more realistically, ((((futa)))) that's all I'm going to say about it.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	2. A knight in Beacon

chapter 2 A knight in beacon

Students in the halls of beacon, stood frozen with face's full of shock and awe. At the sight of Ruby being carried by a giant armored woman.  
As Carolina carried Ruby into the the infirmary, the nurse with out looking up from her station.

"i'll be with you in a minute."

"this is an emergency."

the nurse looks up to see Ruby in the arms of Caroline, and then she notice Ruby's leg's

"oh god what happened. put her over there on the bed."

"she was attack by a group of bandits in the forest." as she said this she gently laid Ruby down on the bed and began explaining what happened as the nurse started cleaning Ruby's wounds.  
_

meanwhile in team RWBY's room with both R and B gone it was just Yang and Weiss.

"Hey Weiss I normally would ask Ruby to help me with my hair, but I can't find her do you think you could."

Weiss huffs as she swivels around in her chair to face the blonde. As she is about to reprimand yang for bothering her while she is working, she notices just how bad Yang's hair looks, and with a feeling of pity.

"fine but just this once"

But it wouldn't be the last time not by a long shot.

Weiss found that brushing Yang's hair while not an unpleasant task, in fact it was quite enjoyable, but in no way was it a small task. an After a hour or so of brushing, she decided that Yang look presentable, well as far as the brute could that was.

It was at this moment a frantic, Blake burst into the room. breathing heavily, looking like she was being chased by the dead. And each word was punctuated with a pant. "Ruby. wolf. demon. thing. infirmary-" And with that Blake past out and hit the floor.

Yang rush over and pick her up.

"We should go check on Ruby you did say you couldn't find her early."

A sudden feeling of dread fills her, that something awful happened to ruby, so with Blake still in her arms she along with Weiss head to the infirmary.  
_

"Ruby" Yang yelled as she and Weiss, burst in to the infirmary an unconscious Blake still in her arms looking around the room for her sister.

"Miss, if you can not keep your voice down i will have to ask you to leave" said the stern looking nurse on the other side of the counter.

"No Ma'am you don't understand I need to find my sister" Yang stated glaring at nurse.  
the nurse in question looked over the top of her glasses completely unimpressed with the murderous look coming from the blonde. "Why don't we get our friend there situated first and then I will take you to your sister" she said getting up and coming around to their side of counter, and leading them to an empty bed, and gesturing for Yang to lay Blake on it. Looking to the pair asking "so what is wrong with her"

"nothing but her unfounded fear of dogs" Weiss scoffed dismissively with a face full of disinterest.

"alright then let's go see your sister" the nurse said as she started walking to the back of the infirmary to a curtained off section pulling the curtain just enough for the girls walk in.

Yang rushes straight to Ruby's side ignoring the other presence in the room, Weiss on the other hand is more then slightly taken aback by the figure, and had a sudden understanding for Blake's earlier fear.

The women was imposing to say the least from her towering Hight, to her alluring figure, to say she was beautiful would be a understatement.

Carolina raised an armor clad finger to her lips as Weiss was about to say something.

"Yang Xiao Long we have much to talk about"

THE END OF CHAPTER 2

author's note

yep cliff hanger know it's wrong but it had to be done.

I'm still looking for some one to help write this story or edit.

and with that I see you all next time.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	3. Stories and answers

"Yang Xiao long We have a lot to talk about"

Yang looks over to see a strange Grimm and the instinct to protect her sister kicks in.

Carolina seeing Yang get into a defensive stance "Thus kindly I scatter, freed from my oath, I lay my sword down, Thus kindly I scatter, I shall watch over those who come after me, who takes my spot and holds the line, till they to are kindly scattered on the winds of the world, thus kindly I scatter."

"How do you know that" Yang said looking upset

"My lady summer rose told it to me a long time ago, before she went missing.

I'm here to protect" She lets her hand drift towards Ruby. "The next in line to the Rose Crown. But to understand why she is so important, what I am, who we are, and why we are here. I have to tell you all a story and I rather wait till everyone is here and awake."

As Weiss is about to say something, Blake starts to wake up, and Ozpin and goodwitch walk in.

"Great everyone is here and awake you might want to take a seat this is a long story, you can ask all the questions you want after I'm done, dose that sound fair."

With that Ozpin nodded his head.

A somewhat curious Weiss "fine".

Yang still looking upset sat down beside Ruby.

"During the great war. humanity created many weapons including the first of my kind. Not even we know the details of how they did it, they found a way to mix faunus and Grimm together, and made the first Grimm knight. They use it as a weapon. A collar around its neck ensured it would not disobey them, it didn't even know Free Will was a thing."

"So it killed for them over and over again, until one day It had sustained enough wounds, so much so that it couldn't even move. dying in a pool of its own blood."

"Humanity was winning the war so they decided it wasn't worth trying to save it, and left it there to die. Far away from any civilization and it would have die. had it not been for a young woman with the last name Rose."

"She was in a similar situation the last of her kind, and forgotten by her king". As she said the last part with venom as she looked toward Ozpin. "She saved him. She removed the collar, and treated his wounds. when she found out what the they had done to him. she began teaching him everything, and in return she gained his loyalty. which he swore to her, and to protect her line. they eventually found the loves of their life's."

"Since that point the Grimm knights have watched over and protected the Rose line."

"As for why I protect the Rose line, I owe summer rose, and that's a story I'm not welling to tell."

"Mom used to tell a story like that"

"She was supposed to tell on you the real story when you got old enough Ruby. I'm sorry she didn't get the chance, it would have made all of this a lot easier."

Yang look up and ask "you said you watched over the rose line, do you know what happen to mom."

"No we don't. All we know she went on a mission, and took four Knight's with her and they never returned."

Blake having calmed down from the story and understanding what Carolina was. ask. "who's side are you on"

Carolina understand what wasn't said and reply. "We are Honor bound by the last order. -We are to never side with the Grimm but we aren't ever to be weapons for mankind or faunus- Dose that answer your question Blake"

Lie Ren stepped forward "why is there no information on Grimm knights"

"They wanted to make it as if we never existed, and the original was actually fine with that. Because if people don't know about him they wouldn't hunt him."

"If you have more questions there will be time later. Ozpin I would like to join beacon so I can watch over lady Rose."

"I'm sorry but there's no teams open"

"I didn't mean as a student" Carolina says she pulls out a flyer. "I meant as a teacher. Because right here it says beacon is an equal opportunity employer and looking for a assistant teacher able to help with all classes. She goes over to him and whispers in his ear. "And you won't deny me the because I know all your dirty secrets Ozma, and I think she can be saved." with that she sat back down with a victorious smirk on her face.

"All right but you still have to prove you're capable"

Glenda was surprised and turn towards Ozpin. "You can't be serious"

"Glenda she knows things, that I rather keep secret." "I'll set up a test for tomorrow in the main arena. you can sleep here for tonight. I suggest Miss Rose also get some sleep. An I still have more questions for you miss Carolina."

"And I will answer them and in due time goodnight"

And with that everyone but team Rwby and Carolina left.

Yang stayed because she didn't trust Carolina alone with Ruby.

Blake stayed because she was worried about Ruby.

Weiss stayed because she was interested in Carolina. Especially that tail was it as soft a dog's tail, how fluffy was it. those were the questions that floated through weiss mind as she fell asleep.

The end of chapter 3

Arthur note.

Sorry for how long it takes me to update this life is a bitch.

I'm actually going to take volume one and spread it out over the first year at beacon, and yes I still plan on obliterating the original Canon. the festival will still be a shitshow but it'll be a different kind of shitshow.

And for those of you who are waiting for Crimson wolves of zootopia be updated.

I kind of made a really long chapter it's taking awhile for my editor to fix it.

fun fact my editor is not editing this story at all it's just me.

The next chapter may take me a good while to write, due to the fact I haven't written a big fight scene yet.

So till then I hope you enjoy this chapter

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	4. A talk with Ozpin & calling old friends

Chapter 4; A talk with Ozpin and calling old friends.

Just as the sun broke the horizon. Carolina wakes from her sleep and begins stretching. Her tail, ears and joints feeling quite stiff. (Hospital chairs are so fucking uncomfortable) After she finished her tail and joints felt much better.

Her ears twitch at the sound of a door opening, she looked over to see Ozpin coming in the room with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Good your awake" He offers her a cup.

"I don't really sleep but yes I am awake" She said with a slight grin and takes the offered cup from his hands.

"I would like to ask you some questions about her"

"Let's talk some were else so my lady's sleep is not Disturbed"

Ozpin nodded and Carolina followed him to his office.

Ozpin's office.

"My alpha gave me a message to pass on to you when I met with you and I quote" With a straight face never breaking. -"Are you compensating for something with that big ass tower"-

To which Ozpin replied with.

"No I'm not compensating for something. Now you said you believe that she can be saved. What did you mean by that and no haff truth's or lies."

"We can reverse what happened to her that day. The only thing is I would need what's left of your magic"

"I've tried using magic to undo what happened what could you possibly have that I haven't thought of"

"Because you were to late, but I can fix that my semblance gives me the power to augment the time of an object or myself. I can move something forward at any speed I like, but I can only reverse it at 30 times the speed of time."

"There is a backlash though the greater the object or the more time or both, The more strain it puts on me and the longer it takes to heal. (basically low-level long-term radiation poisoning)

Say for instance I speed up my time so it as if the world has stopped around me after 5 minutes I get a headache, after 10 minutes I'm bleeding from the nose. The more time the worse it is."

"Now say I speed up an object roughly my size or reverse it. however much time I spend augmenting it's time it's still the same for me, after 5 minutes I would get a headache."

(It's the amount of time she experiences that counts)

"The longest amount of time I ever went up to was 48 minutes and Passed out and had i gone any longer I most likely would have died and no I'm not willing to tell the story. But that's 24 hours. with your magic I could create a bubble where time is extremely accelerated, and reverse the time of an object inside said bubble, And in doing so would accelerate the speed at which I could reverse time to years within minutes."

"To do this though I need both of your magic and to be very close to Salem."

"You would never get close to her on your own. you would need an army, and not to mention the fact that I don't have that kind of magic anymore."

"You're right Ozpin you don't but Ruby does have the potential. I wasn't talking about the magic within you, I'm talking about your magic."

"I see so you came here to train her to be a weapon"

That kind of pissed Carolina off. "No ozpin that's what you've been trying to do." And under her breath "No I'm the weapon." She said with solemn face.

"I'm just training her how to pull the trigger."

"Because tell me don't you see it White fang are growing more lethal everyday."

"Atlas is building up a massive army and everyday their government becomes more corrupt."

"Vacuo is crumbling to dust due to a trade shortage and the Sparks the rebellion are starting to grow."

"Due to Atlas having supported them in the great war, Mistral would most likely side with them in another.""

"And with how faunus are treated in the kingdom's. Menagerie wouldn't side with anyone, and most likely end up in the crossfire of everyone."

"There's a war coming can't you smell the smoke in the air, can't you see the red glow on the horizon. Stop playing the board game Ozpin, and start fighting the war. Or you're going to end up with a whole lot more blood on your hands."

"I won't let a single drop of it be from my lady. You've caused her family enough pain."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself back down. "I'm going to go get ready."

"There's been a slight change in plans there's something heading towards Vale, It will be your target if you can take it out. then welcome to beacon."

And with that Carolina walked out of the room. She reached down and grabbed her long-range radio. "I hope there's a H.A.C. blimp in range"

(high altitude communications blimp)

"oh wonderful one bar." After waiting 5 minutes "come on pick up your phone stupid asshole"

Finally said asshole answers.

"Hello you've reached the one and only Torchwick how may I help you today."

"Nock the shit-off torchwick I'm not in the mood for your stupidity especially after the story I heard about you from lady Rose last night."

"Oh how is red doing. And I was just doing my job, it's not my fault we just happened to end up the same place the same time. that's what they called coincidence."

"Doesn't really matter anyways what's done is done. I'm just going to have to figure out how, I'm going to explain what you're doing and why you're doing it. I need you to get something to me."

"Well what do you need Carolina"

"I need you to bring Grimm eclipse to me in an hour. I have a feeling I'm going to be fighting something really big and really fucking hard to kill."

"All right just get to these coordinates and I'll be waiting there with it."

"Oh and tell Neo I said hi"

Shuffling a little bit of screaming.

"She says hi back"

Later on at the rendezvous point.

Torchwick was leaned against a landed bullhead in a clearing.

They both walk over to the door and Roman decides to ask a stupid question "why Grimm eclipse"

"Cuz I was like eight and thought it sounded cool"

There sitting in it's special carrying case a sword lay one foot wide six feet in length. It was flat but except for its edges, the majority of the blade was one and half inches in thickness, and each edge was 2 inches long and came to a razor sharp point. It was made in a similar style to an executioner's sword. Due to the fact that it was rectangle in shape with perfectly straight edges and no tip just a flat end.

It was made of the finest tamahagane (Jewel steel) and while the edges of the blade shine silver, the body of the sword was a dark charcoal gray, and in Vantablack (look it up) there was sayings in Kanji (Japanese writing style) carved into the gray steel. It was a truly beautiful weapon. All that was missing was the handle.

Torchwick smiled at Carolina and said. "I don't think I've ever seen you use it"

"Are you saying I can't"

"Nope not saying that at all that would be dumb and would get me killed"

"That's what I thought"

"So where's the handle I didn't see it in the box anywhere."

"Of course the handles not attached, that would be like leaving the keys in the ignition."

"So where's the keys" Torchwick said with a grin.

"It's right here where it always is" As she said this she pulled dying star (the sword from chapter 1) from the sheath on her waist, she twisted the handle and the blade split in half. Then she slowly slid dying star into Grimm eclipse's hilt. she lock Dying Star into Grimm eclipse. The handle expand from six inches to ten inches.

She effortlessly pick the weapon up and locked it on her back at slight angle.

"You know just in case it isn't something massive you should take these" In Roman's left hand was a M6C magnum, (halo) And in his right hand M11 combat knife (halo).

She takes the Magnum and puts it in a holster on her waist, and takes the knife and puts it in a sheath on her combat vest.

"Thank you now get lost before you're spotted" she says her tail swinging happily back and forth behind her and as he's leaving she yells to him "And tell Neo I'll take her out to dinner next time I'm in town" And with that she started walking back towards beacon.

The end of chapter 4

Author's notes

Yes I know I know no big fight scene yet. I'm working on it stop throwing things at me.

But in all seriousness I think it's a little bit better this way. It also gives me more time to think about the fight, and how I'm going to write it.

If anyone can do that describing the weapon scene better, that would be amazing.

I'm still looking for someone to beta read this.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you think.

-Sincerely Kokugatsu-


	5. sorry to everyone that has been reading

So it's been awhile since I last updated any of my story's, and I'm sorry.

So what have I been doing? Well I've been working on something that is nothing like what I thought it would be.

Project guns and ships. Now that name has a different meaning.

No longer is it a swashbuckling adventure, but a story about a small group of Freelancers on a adventure in another world, a world of magic and fantasy.

I think gun's is still obvious, but ship's is our kind of ship, the shipping kind of ship!

So I don't know when I'll get a story updated on here, as the majority of my free time is going to Project guns and ships, but I will try to update my story's if I get time or am struck by a hord of plot bunnies.

Once more I am very sorry for the unannounced disappearing act. I'll try to make up for in the next few days I think I might be able to make a chapter for Still worth fighting for broken world.

No promises though I might get slammed again with more work.


End file.
